Anger management
by Scorpina
Summary: One session down. Many more to go for Daniel Bryan and Kane when it comes to anger management!
1. Chapter 1

Anger management

Session 2

Daniel Bryan didn't do the assignment needless to say. After the week he had, he refused to be told what to do. Besides, he had strong faith that Kane wouldn't stoop himself to the same level as everyone else in the room when it came to "managing" their anger.

The room filled up once more as Dr. Shelly went around the room. One by one everyone revealed their creation. Yet when it came to Bryan, he refused to show anything. "I didn't make one, since I don't believe it would help me with my anger!" he snapped back.

The door opened.

Just as he came in last week, Kane walked into the room with the black mask and took a seat next to Bryan once again. He removed the masking as he glared about the room. "Ah, Kane, did you do the assignment?"

"Of course he didn't!" snapped Bryan. "What the hell makes you think he would!"

Suddenly, Bryan saw the paper emerge out from Kane's binder. He help it up reluctantly, the room ooed and awed over his creative piece. "Oh that is lovely Kane, it looks colorful." His picture had bits and pieces of colorful substances. Yet the bits came together to form an image. Dr. Shelly leaned in and marveled. "Beautiful butterflies and moths you made! What was your medium?" Dr. Shelly asked.

Kane gave a small smirk. "Butterflies and moths"

"Yes, we know that's what you made. But what was your medium?" Dr. Shelly asked.

Kane didn't smile that time. "Butterflies… and moths…" he said slower.

Suddenly the chairs shifted farther away from him. Even Bryan moved back a few inches as Kane put the piece away. "Uh… Kane… we are aiming for a way to channel your anger without hurting anything… butterflies and moths count as hurting something"

Kane's glare turned to the doctor. "You never specified the medium." He said lowly. "At least I did it" his sight then turned to Bryan who refused to look him in the face.

"Uh… ok, I do believe we need some more clarification on our assignments. That's fine, don't be afraid to ask next time. Alright?"

Kane said silently.

"Don't you see! He's untreatable! You cannot treat a man who thinks he's the devils favorite demon! I mean, what the hell is wrong with you people!" Bryan yelled.

"Bryan… calm down"

"NO! NO! NO!"

"Mr. Bryan, please calm down," Dr. Shelly begged. Bryan began standing out of his chair and started to yell. He refused to go through with this any longer and left the room in a rush.

Everyone soon stared at Kane who had yet to flinch. "I don't think he understood the assignment"


	2. Chapter 2

*warning, slight smackdown spoiler for this week!*

Session 3

"Now, Kane, I understand you had a moment of… relapse…"

The room stared on at Kane who had yet to move, odd thing was he was the first to arrive that day, and many didn't know or understood why. However, Kane turned his glare to the Doctor. "You were going to say weakness, weren't you? I can assure you… Doctor, I am far from weak!" His voice was barely above a whisper for the last part of his sentence, yet it was spiked with venom as he leaned in to project his voice, it was enough to make the others move back once more and letting Kane have all the room he wanted. He leaned back slowly as he had a sadistic grin on his face. "Work does that to me"

"Ah, I see, are you happy at work, Kane?"

The smile vanished. "If I did what I did anywhere else… I would be arrested… and not paid for it"

"You many not want to go there right now doctor." Whispered Harold.

"Oh come now Harold, you shared what you experienced at work. Perhaps Kane…"

"No" Bryan whispered lowly and kept whispering no many times over.

However Kane went on. "I hurt people, I am really good at hurting people. My problem is when those I hurt do everything it takes to make certain I don't win!" Kane voice hit a growling note near the end as his sights turned to Bryan. "Isn't that right Daniel?"

Suddenly, all eyes shifted to Bryan who only shook his head to the staring masses. "I… I don't know what he's talking about!"

"Now, now, Kane is talking" Dr. Shelly said calmly. "Please Kane, go on"

Kane leaned back into his chair. "I like to win, I enjoy it. But there are those who take victory from me, those who take from me must be punished"

"But why do you punish those who didn't have any part of your match?" Dr. Shelly asked.

The smile returned. "They don't have the intelligence to run after I've been cheated. Not like my opponents," Kane paused as the smile quickly vanished. "Josh Mathews to me, is nothing more than a stress ball. I can take out my anger very quickly on someone who doesn't have the sense to run from me."

The room now had their chairs against the wall, behind Dr. Shelly. "Kane, I asked of you to apologize to Mr. Mathews, did you?"

Kane said silently for a moment. "I did. But it didn't do him any good after I choke slammed him again"

"I see." Dr. Shelly himself was getting nervous as Kane fell still and silent once more. No one else was willing to share that day, not after hearing the mood Kane was in.


	3. Chapter 3

Session 4

"We are going to try something new" said Dr. Shelly. He turned to his focus group with a smile. However he had trouble maintaining it as he found the glare of Kane and Bryan nearly too difficult to overcome, Bryan was forced back by the General Manager AJ. She warned if he did not pass his anger management, he would be fired.

Kane however was already given the order to attend by both GMs of Raw and Smackdown. It had to be reinforced due to the concern brought up by Josh Mathews and his 'unsafe' working conditions. "I want everyone to find a partner and see if they can work out an issue, a role play if you will!"

No one in the room could really blink, as many feared as to who their partner could be. Bryan was already mouthing no. However Dr. Shelly already had a notion. "Now, according to my files. Kane and Mr. Bryan have a history of… anger. Therefore it wouldn't be appropriate to have them pair together. Now then, who will be Mr. Bryan's partner?"

No one raised their hand.

"Oh come on, you really want to see what HE will teach you?" Daniel demanded as he pointed to Kane.

Kane once more sat in silence, he barely blinked as there were a few who would consider him over Bryan. "They are here to help, Daniel. Caring… is sharing" Kane said in a sadistic tone. His sights then turned to Harold. "I'll take him"

Harold's eyes widened as Kane stood up from his chair and stood behind Harold. His hands slowly grasp around the metal top of it as he began to drag it out towards the door. When it slammed shut… many had a private pray for Harold.

"You do realize, he's not coming back" Bryan asked aloud.

Dr. Shelly however was quick to rush to the door, he opened it only to hear yelling from the halls. Yet, was quick to close it.

"We'll let this go for now. Everyone else, partner up"

Bryan didn't even make the effort to find someone for the exercise. However he found one of the ladies was willing to help him. She sat next to Daniel and introduced herself as Carol. "I'm here to help you," she said.

"Unlike your boyfriend who you think is cheating on you? I don't need your pity, you know that!" Bryan snapped back.

Suddenly the door opened.

Harold walked in, wide-eyed and shaking. Kane however followed behind him but said nothing. Harold found a corner and kept to himself. Kane took back his seat the moment he stared down at Carol.

"Uh, Kane, what happened to Harold?" Dr. Shelly asked.

Kane turned to glare at him. "We had a breakthrough." He said in a low tone. "It's best you not talk to him about it until next week"

"Class, I think we will hold off the role playing for a while yet. You are all dismissed… Harold, I'll take you to the therapist down the hallway"


	4. Chapter 4

Session 5

"Ok class, we are going to try something a little different"

"Different? Any different than last week? Where the hell are all the chairs?!" Bryan demanded. The room was in confusion when they walked in and not a chair was in place. However, Kane looked to the far corner and sneered to the sight.

"You got to be…"

"We're going to try Yoga breathing today" Dr. Shelly announced. "Everyone get a mat" Bryan and Kane looked to one another as the mats were taken. Both men reluctantly took one and found a place on the floor.

"This isn't a good idea" Kane announced.

"Have you tried yoga before?" Dr. Shelly asked.

Kane was about to speak, yet suddenly a sinister grin came over his face as he fell silent. No one in the room liked the look on his face as the smile refused to vanish from his lips.

Everyone began to move away from him.

Dr. Shelly called in a yoga specialist. Jenny, she was high-spirited as he sat before everyone and explained what was to be done. They had to sit cross-legged and then lose their eyes. "Envision your inner peace. What makes you happen, find it and focus on it"

The room fell into a deep silence as even Dr. Shelly took in on the task. Bryan reluctantly tried, yet couldn't focus. "What the hell is that smell?" he demanded aloud.

It broke many from their silence as they too began to pick up a burning smell across their sense. Suddenly Dr. Shelly opened his eyes. "FIRE! FIRE! EVERYONE OUT!"

Behind Kane, a raging inferno engulfed the back wall. Kane however kept in his meditative state. The smile only widened as the flames grew. The room was quick to empty out as many found the fire extinguishers and put out the flame before it spread.

Kane's eyes opened shortly after.

He sat back and relaxed, his head turned and saw the petrified faces of the others in anger management. "He did this on purpose! Kane brought matches with him!" Bryan protested.

"Actually…" Dr. Shelly whispered. "He was searched before he came in, he didn't have anything… it's like the garbage can he blew up last time…"

Kane however only laughed as he picked himself off the floor, he walked out of the room unopposed before he turned around and face the others. The smile refused to vanish from his face as he began to laugh aloud…

.


	5. Chapter 5

Session 6

After the yoga class, Dr. Shelly decided to give a writing assignment to the class. They had to write the happiest day they can remember. One that brought them great joy and when they think of that day, they are joyful. "But Kane, yours cannot be about harming someone at work" he said.

Kane turned and glared at him. "You just sucked the fun out of this assignment. What the hell do you want me to write about?" he asked.

Dr, Shelly thought for a moment. "What about your childhood, is there something that made you happy? You weren't always kept in a basement, were you?"

It brought silence to the big man, however that sinister grin came over his face. "No, I wasn't… I'll have something for you"

The moment Kane left, Daniel turned to Dr. Shelly. "You just opened the gates of hell for next week"

"When she was born, it was the happiest day of my life" After his long absence. Harold returned and was the first to read aloud his assignment to the class. Bryan went next after he wrote about the first time he won the WWE championship and vowed to win again.

Then, all eyes came to Kane. Dr. Shelly turned to him and asked if he did the assignment as asked.

The smile returned as Kane reached into his folder. He pulled out the paper and began to read.

"When I was seven years old, my brother and I played a game called casket chicken…"

"Casket chicken?" questioned Dr. Shelly. "I don't think I ever heard of such a game"

Kane peered up from the paper. "It's a game he invented, we lived where my parents could work… they were morticians. So when they left the house, my brother would take me to the basement and the game begins. He picks a casket for me, and I pick one for him. We get into the caskets, whoever lasts the longest wins. You get points for how long you stay inside. You get double points if there's a corpse!"

The look on everyone's faces only made Kane's smile grow. "Now where was I. Oh yeah!" He pulled the paper back up. "We were about to play our game when there was a knock on the door. My brother rolled his eyes and knew who it was. We had issues with those who try to push their beliefs onto us. My brother had an idea that would make them stop coming to this house at least. Recently, our next door neighbor ol' cat lady Johnson passed away…'

"Kane, I think I need to stop you there" Dr. Shelly said. "I have a terrible feeling I know where this is going"

Kane however turned to the doctor. "But, this is YOUR idea. I am just fulfilling my assignment. As well, this is starting to work for me"

Everyone in the room shook their heads no. However, Dr. Shelly had to let Kane continue. After all, it was his idea for the assignment. Reluctantly, he nodded his head to Kane.

The smile widened. "Ol' cat lady Johnson passed away only three days ago. My parents were prepping her for the funeral and left since they ran out of makeup… yes, they put makeup on a corpse. Anyway, my brother told me who was at the door and decided it was time to teach them a lesson about pushing their faiths on others. 'Kane, you go downstairs and go to where I pointed for your coffin' he told me. Little did I realize my brother knew whenever the coffins were full. Which explains why he always won since I got yelled at when our parents got back and found me in a coffin with a corpse…"

"Kane, I really don't think this is a good story to tell" Dr. Shelly explained.

"But I am getting to the best part!" Kane growled.

Suddenly everyone fell silent as the story continued. "I went downstairs and found Ol' lady Johnson. Back then I was small and could slip in behind her. With the casket closed I waited for the signal. My brother had an unusual way of giving me the signal." Kane paused as the looks on everyone's faces refused to change from the horrific look of terror. "I heard their footsteps coming down the stairs, all the while my brother was explaining to the people. 'We look after the dead, and we judge people as to how well they take care of the departed before choosing a faith.' He brought them closer and closer. All the while the two people were terrified to be in the basement. Granted, my brother may have been young at the time, but he could still bring fear to a full grown man." Kane turned the page slowly as Dr. Shelly nearly spoke up for him to stop reading.

"My brother gave the signal as he asked the two to speak with Ol' Lady Johnson. They had a far different view on death, they believed every sun set could be the end of the world… They also had a belief on death. Well, my brother decided to have them prove it! With the word given, I pushed. Ol' Lady Johnson went flying out of her coffin and onto the two people. They screamed like girls as they ran up the stairs and were never seen again. That, was the best day ever"

The room was silent as Dr. Shelly could barely blink his eyes. Daniel Bryan slowly turned to the doctor and whispered. "Do you by chance have a weekend class, so I don't have to sit next to him anymore?"


	6. Chapter 6

Session 7

It would be the last one before the end of it all. Kane was thrilled he was getting out soon, yet Bryan was even more excited to leave. The two never spoke of anger management outside of the actual event. Kane refused to speak of it, yet today, he found out the class was altered once again.

Kane walked into the room where Dr. Shelly sat in wait of him. "What this?" Kane demanded.

"This is a one on one session. Kane have a seat please"

At first, he was reluctant to sit down, however was forced to once the Doctor mentioned what will happen if Kane refused to co operate. With the big man sitting. Dr. Shelly opened his folder. "About last week Kane…"

The smile returned. "You liked me story, all true by the way"

"I don't doubt it, I followed up with some of you coworkers" Dr. Shelly went silent as he began to write notes, yet Kane couldn't see them. "Tell me, why do you lash out? You cannot be this anger all the time. It's not healthy"

The smile vanished on Kane's face. "You don't think I can be angry all the time? It's what keeps me sane Doctor. I can assure you that. Besides. You are not the first, and I doubt you will be the last to tell me everything I already know. Not to mention, you fail to see the true me before you!"

Despite his sinister tone, Dr. Shelly kept himself calm and continued to write. "That's what I thought" he muttered. "Alright Kane, we are done here"

The comment surprised him. "Done? As in done for the day?"

"yes, you may leave"

Kane smiled as he got off the chair and walked out, just as Daniel Bryan was coming in.

He too saw the empty chair and lack of others in the room, Dr. Shelly however smiled to him. "Daniel, good to see you, come in please!"

Bryan however paused as he looked back and saw that Kane left the room. "What's going on here? Did you pass Kane? If you did I will file a protest!"

"Bryan, today everyone has a one on one session. Kane just had his, it is your turn now"

Daniel reluctantly sat down as he found Dr. Shelly in a rather good mood today. Bryan was more at ease since Kane wasn't staring at him, nor was there anyone else in the room to bother him. The session went quickly until Daniel found himself dismissed by the Doctor.

He left in a hurry, yet the moment he walked out the door and turned down the hall, he ran into Kane. It was like he was waiting for him. "What the hell are you doing?" Bryan demanded.

Kane shrugged his shoulders. "Waiting, or did you forget we had to come in the same car"

Bryan nearly forgot that, WWE refused to pay for two cars going in the same direction and to the same place. Daniel however smiled. "It's almost over, I doubt you will be passed, I mean, look at you!"

Kane barely blinked as Bryan went on about Kane's anger issues and how he wouldn't graduate the class, meaning he would be fired and Daniel would have one less opponent to deal with. However as he laughed aloud to the notion, Kane stood before him and took hold of his throat. "I've been to ever kind of doctor there is, I've seen how the work and know what they are looking for. What makes you think I don't know how to act good enough for them to pass me?" he whispered before letting go.

Daniel got chills, knowing next week. Kane could act like an angel and make Dr. Shelly believe he go through to him.

But if that was the case, why did he hold back until now?


	7. Chapter 7

The final verdict

He went and did it again.

Kane attack Bryan after the 'playful hit' became more than just what it was intended to be. So much so Kane was called into the office of the GMs. He shuttered to the thought as the weeks passed and he was forced to team up with Bryan on many occasions with Dr. Shelly looking over his shoulder. He could only wonder what the GMs wanted with him now?

He walked into the room, expecting to see AJ and Booker T. Yet there was an extra body in the room he never thought would be there. Kane froze as he turned to the GMs. "What the hell is this? What's going on?" Kane demanded.

He stood with his back to the wall, and nearly didn't look at Kane.

The Undertaker.

"This was by the board of directors. They have come to a conclusion about you and your… issues. Dr. Shelly had made a suggestion and they are going to act upon it immediately." Said Booker T. He handed a piece of paper to Kane, Kane read it over and yet couldn't believe what it said.

He was unaware the Deadman was given the same piece of paper.

"Are you kidding me?" Kane growled as he crumpled the sheet in his hand. "I refuse to go along with this!"

"Why am I being dragged into this exactly?" came the voice of the Undertaker.

Kane was taken back after seeing the same paper in the hands of his brother. "You are opening the gates of hell if you enforce this!" Kane roared.

"Not my call. But Dr. Shelly insists, he thinks this will better you and your relationship with him…"

"You're going to family therapy!" chimed in AJ.

"NO!" shouted the brothers of destruction. "I refuse to do this!" hissed the Deadman. "We are two, full grown men. We don't need therapy!"

"You don't and you will no longer wrestle at Wrestlemania, Deadman. The board was clear on that. Kane will be forced to attend many more therapy sessions, with or without you should you decide to forfeit your main event match"

The Deadman rolled his eyes to the back of his head as he stormed out of the room. Kane's arms crossed as he stared at the two GMs. "You two… are in a world of hell when we get through this!" Kane took his leave as well as AJ took a deep breath.

"Ooo, good call on not telling them Paul Bearer will be there"

"Nope, we did the right thing. Now… let's hope this does more good than harm"

The End… for now!


End file.
